


Hocus Pocus

by elephantsofmemory



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elephantsofmemory/pseuds/elephantsofmemory
Summary: Holtzmann thinks the Ghostbusters should dress up for Halloween.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For this [prompt](http://wlwprompts.tumblr.com/post/151629507599/person-a-what-should-i-be-for-halloween-person).  
> This is super short and a month late, but I firmly believe that Halloween fluff can be enjoyed year-round.

“I think it's a great idea,” Abby said, standing on tiptoe to retrieve her favorite mug from the top shelf.

“Oh come on!” Erin protested. “People are just now starting to take us seriously! Dressing up for Halloween is going to completely undermine our scientific credibility!”

“Baby, now you're just making stuff up,” Patty said, looking up from her book. “People aren't going to think you're a bad scientist because you get a little silly for one night. Plus, think of the kids! You know there's gonna be kids dragging their parents here to ring the bell. They'll love it if we're dressed up!”

“Well, can't we just wear the jumpsuits then?” Erin crossed her arms over her chest.

“Too easy, Gilbert!” Holtzmann chimed in. “Think big, think huge, think full special effects makeup and movie-grade costume!”

“Fine. Fine!” Erin huffed. “Acting like adults is too much to ask, I get it! Let's get _dressed up for Halloween_!”

She stomped off towards the stairs, Holtzmann's victorious whoop ringing around the kitchen.

* * *

Later, Holtzmann was working on a containment unit, which remained stubbornly non-functional. Her nose was almost touching the metal as she adjusted a wire with her precision tweezers, and she was too engrossed in her work to look up when she sensed someone approaching her workstation.

“Holtzmann?” Erin said tentatively.

Holtzmann held one finger up while she finished connecting the wires, before looking up.

“What can I do for you, Gilbert?” She pushed her goggles up to her forehead and grinned up at Erin.

Erin sighed. “About Halloween. I'm really not good at that stuff, and my parents never let me dress up anyways, and I don't know... I don't have any ideas. And since this is your _brilliant_ plan... What do you think I should be for Halloween?”

Holtzmann didn't miss a beat.

“My girlfriend.”

Erin gaped at her. And then –

“Okay.” Erin immediately clicked her mouth shut, looking horrified. “I mean, I– I don't...”

“Relax, Gilbert,” Holtzmann said, still grinning even though her stomach felt like a swarm of angry and possibly carnivorous butterflies had taken up residence there. “It was a joke. Unless...”

“Unless?” Erin said quietly, her eyes flickering between Holtzmann's.

Holtzmann set aside her tweezers and got up from her stool in one quick movement, sidling up to Erin, closer than would probably be considered polite.

“Unless you don't want it to be.” She took Erin by the shoulders, looking into her eyes earnestly. “Erin Gilbert,” she said with as much gravity as she could muster. “Would you like to have dinner with me sometime?”

Erin nodded vigorously. After a second, she suddenly looked concerned. “Wait, as– as a date though, right?”

“Yes, Erin. As a date.” Holtzmann was smiling so widely that she was coming up against the design limitations of her face.

“Good.” Erin smiled too, a small, nervous kind of smile.

“Great! I'll pick you up tonight then.” Holtzmann squeezed Erin's shoulders, then turned back to her workstation. Erin walked towards her own desk, a dazed look on her face.

After only a few seconds, Holtzmann heard footsteps come towards her again.

“Wait, Holtzmann, I still don't know what I'm going to be for Halloween!”


End file.
